Liquid ring pumps are described in European Patent Nos. 0 517 277 and 0 645 521. Each liquid ring pump includes an overhanging impeller, with which the gap adjustment and axial fastening are performed by means of a screw. These adjustments prove to be very laborious and complicated during installation and repair work and, what is more, a special tool is required for this.